


Thomewt：磁

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 命中注定的人，必定相吸。
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	Thomewt：磁

11:58…  
11:59…  
00:00  
“Happy Birthday！”蒙在被子里盯着手机时间的Newt还没张开嘴他的被子就随着生日祝贺被掀了起来。他的室友兼好友的Minho正一手举着一只演唱会剩下的荧光条另一只手维持着抛开被子上举的动作透过房门外走廊的灯光对他咧着嘴大笑，“恭喜我们18岁的Newt也成功进入了我们的成年大队！”  
“看在上帝的份上你不要这样吓我！”还没从刚才那一下缓过来的Newt穿着他的睡衣维持着瞪大眼睛的模样紧紧贴着床边的墙，他刚才下意识的往后躲索，索性被堆积在身后的被子护住他的脑袋才没让他撞到墙壁，手机屏幕的光在关灯的房间里格外刺眼。  
Minho发出按耐不住的笑声顺手打开了Newt的床头灯，他不顾Newt因为不适应而难受眯起眼的表情，兴致勃勃的把荧光条弄成一个小圈宛如皇冠似的套在Newt乱糟糟的头顶，“我就知道你会倒数时间！我是说我当然知道你会倒数时间，因为你每年都这样没创意！”  
“撩被子吓人更没创意…”Newt硬生生的顶嘴回去，接着握着手机在床上盘腿坐起。  
他才不需要Minho对他怎么过生日进行评价呢，毕竟这是Newt从小就有的习惯。他喜欢假装自己还没诞生一样的窝在被窝里倒数时间，然后在生日日期降临的那一刻对自己送上祝福，并且破茧而出的从被子里钻出来。  
“我可不是吓唬你，我可是来给你祝福的！”Minho露出无辜可怜的样子，“我就知道你会倒数，所以我特意来到你的床边和你一起盯着手机数时间。”  
“哦，好吧，谢谢你，”倒地还是生日祝福，虽然每年他的庆祝大队的领军人物都是Minho，可每每这种时候Newt依旧怀抱着感激和愉悦的心情，“我以为你睡了。”  
“我怎么可能会睡，我平日都是凌晨一点多才上床。再说可是你生日，即使我昨天因为实验报告一夜没睡但是也不能阻止我对你说生日快乐！”Minho坐到了Newt床边回头看着金发友人，而此时Newt正把滑落的荧光小圈接住重新塞还给了Minho。  
Minho摆弄着手里的荧光圈，两个眼睛放光，“我们明天…不，是今天要如何庆祝呢？吃晚饭那都是安排好的，可是我们一定要干点特别的！”  
Newt听到这话出于Minho之口便有点担心的蹙起眉头，虽然他会期待自己长一岁而开始倒计时，不过生日庆祝Newt一贯简约且不张扬，“有什么想要特别的吗？”  
“Hey！Hey！Hey！”宛如刚才Newt问出来的问题是一个逆转的物理定律一样的灭世公式，Minho睁大眼睛不可思议的抬手搂过Newt的脖子，虽然被Newt从胳膊肘下面钻了出去…“你可是成年了！你知道成年代表什么吗？你可以喝酒！酒吧不会拦着你！赌场不会拦着你！夜总会不会拦着你！你不用再被当作小孩子，也不用在出示那烦人的ID！”  
Newt和兴奋的活火山Minho不同，他只是一副无奈的维持着理解性笑容的点点头，谁让他对于那些地方兴趣并不大呢？  
他耸了耸肩让自己看起来不那么担心，“我们还要上学，难道吃完晚饭还要去酒吧？再说我对那种地方没兴趣，别忘了期中考试也快到了。”  
Minho猛的一拍大腿打断了Newt的发言，“我当然不会忘记我们还有期中考试，别担心，学霸大人。不过我们晚饭必须喝酒，我想Alby和Ben他们也很期待！成年后会发生很多有趣的变化，你就尽请期待。”  
“我只喝一杯，你知道我还不怎么会喝…”Newt强调，“而且我还需要复习——”  
“都听你的，寿星。只要你喝一杯作为庆祝那么随便你怎么安排后面。”  
“随便你，”虽说Newt这样回答，可是他还是挺期待的。Minho一边逗他说给他准备了极具特色的礼物，一边神神秘秘的退出了他的房间。  
等一觉醒来Newt就可以知道他收到哪些礼物了，这是一个值得期待的日子。

第二天Newt起的很早却精神百倍，Minho把礼物盒子摆在了他们简陋的餐桌正中间。然而打开后发现里面是漫威系列避孕套20包…  
面对Minho的拍手，Newt只是黑着脸。好在这是Minho设计好的玩笑，当他把真正的礼物拿出来以后发现是Newt之前看上的那款针织帽，这份正常的礼物出乎Newt意料。  
“算是你收到了我的双重礼物，你应该感谢我，”Minho一副理所当然的坐在对面边喝牛奶边用手玩味的拿起来他最中意的绿巨人图案套套，“你要理解，Newt。成人了表示你可以做一些大人的事情，过去不可以现在对你就是可以！红灯变绿灯，即使有黄灯的过度但是我会好好帮助你的！哦，我实在是太好心了。”  
“…谢谢你的好心，”Newt白了对自身一脸陶醉的Minho，可是别过头的寿星却忍不住自顾自的笑起来。  
他俩用几分钟吃完饭赶去公车站，在此期间Minho依旧滔滔不绝的谈论着今晚邀请谁去参加Newt的生日聚会，显然他比Newt还要热衷。  
“蛋糕Alby说他会带过去，话说你还要邀请谁？不说你谁都不邀请！”上了公车后Minho压低声音一脸认真。  
“我…的确没想好…可以邀请的你不是都邀请了吗？”Newt相信Minho在学校里的实力，额…大部分实力。  
其实Newt心底有想要邀请的人，那便是他们学校足球队的第二把手——Thomas。  
那位小伙在Newt心里总是带着会吸引人的眼睛，修长的手指，跑得快的双腿，还有在赛场上带动全部气氛的旋风体质。Newt对体育一窍不通，但是他还是会硬着头皮去看比赛，只为了瞧一眼那个叫Thomas的男孩。  
只可惜Newt和他并不熟悉，甚至没说过话…不对，还是说过两次的。一次是他们学校球队赢了后他送了一句简单到不能再简单的祝福，另一次是上历史课的时候Thomas管他借了铅笔…其他时间他们见面几乎少得可怜。  
因为Minho也和Thomas不是一个圈子，所以Newt几乎没什么插画机会。就连最喜欢给学生们分搭档的化学课也从没让Newt和Thomas一组过…顺便说这是他俩唯一都选了的课。  
Newt还从来没告诉过Minho这件事，即使是好朋友可是Newt暂时性还在独自苦恼的暗恋中。毕竟连对话都没完整讲过的暗恋故事如果告诉了Minho大概后果会一发不可收拾。  
Minho和Newt一起挤在塞满人的公车里，打开的窗户也不能排出空气里过多的二氧化碳。Minho摊开没有扶着栏杆的那只手表示自己的意见，“你可以试着约一约Sonya。”  
“其实是你想约Sonya。为什么你不去约？”Newt纠正事实。  
“她都不怎么理我…我和她不熟。”  
“我也和她不熟，所以为什么是我？”  
“因为你俩同一节烹饪课。我上次还看到你饭盒里装着她做的蛋挞，我都没质问你和她是什么关系！”Minho愤愤不平，毕竟他一直都在夸Sonya多么可爱，就和着了魔似的。  
“别犯蠢，Minho，”Newt苦笑的叹口气，对方的抱怨差点气哭了自己，“那是因为我和她分到了一组，做完的东西都要拿走吃，你也不是不知道这个规矩。那个蛋挞有一半出自我的手，只是上面的水果是她摆的所以你才看得出来是她做的。”  
Minho接受了一半的歪歪头，却依旧很不甘心，“总之你帮我问一下，反正你们都搭档过了。你今天下午第一节不就是烹饪课么？”  
Newt知道自己拒绝也没用，而且是时候推一把好兄弟了。即使他对于约Sonya没信心，不过可以试试，毕竟Newt和Sonya的朋友——Teresa还算认识，可以连带约出来…  
想到这里Newt感觉心口一紧，Teresa和Thomas熟悉，据说以前家住得很近。这让Newt点亮了一丝希望，也许可以顺便问问她要不要带朋友！怎么以前就没想到呢？

Newt和Minho上完了第一节课，说实话数学课并不好熬，Newt发觉自己的成绩也许还会停留在C＋不前。相比他，Minho的数学好得出奇，他甚至都不用多想就能把那些公式算得精准无误，Newt大概又要拜托Minho帮自己在家补习数学了。  
当然这不是没有代价，Newt需要努力在下午约出来Sonya，顺便就是他还需要帮Minho做完高级英语课的演讲海报绘图。  
“为什么我非要和Zart那个家伙一组，他到现在都没给我他那部分的资料！我今晚一定要催他，”Minho双手朝天做成张牙舞爪的样子来宣泄心中的不满。  
“你和他很早就认识，你们应该比其他人更有默契，”Newt从鼓起的腮帮子里吐出气，他一点也不想强调自己被迫加入了海报制作工程的事实，毕竟Newt绘画成绩一直不错而Minho却几乎不能及格。  
Newt抛开了一边抱怨的Minho，他坐在自己的座位上准备下一节写作课的东西，他今天占了一个不错的位置。  
他很感谢自己一天里有四节课和Minho一起上，不过唯独今日Minho恨不得让他们走过的每间教室都清楚Newt在过生日。以至于仅仅课间这段时间就有好几个人路过祝福Newt生日快乐，而道谢的词语差不多磨破了英国男孩的嘴皮子。

突然的Newt感觉有人在揪他，他侧过头却发现无人站在他的身侧。那个感觉让他无法抗拒，就好像有人抱住他开始不由分说的示意他离开座位。  
Newt不解且吃惊的低着头看着自己的手臂，那个感觉并未消失。Minho坐在他前面的位置本来并没注意，直到他发现自己的滔滔不绝并未得到好友的回应以后他才停了下来，“你怎么了？”  
“我不知道…”Newt不确定的咕哝，那份拉扯的感觉几乎从他的手臂扩展到他的身侧，恨不得把他那一侧的身体都吸跑。没有任何事物和人群证实这里有黑洞一类的存在，当然学校里不可能有那种东西…拉扯的感觉却越来越强烈，甚至让Newt感觉到压迫感，“我觉得有东西在吸我…”  
“吸…你？”Minho表情因为忍不住发笑而扭曲，“Newt你是不是生病——”  
“天啊，我真的觉得有什么不对劲！”猛烈的感觉甚至让Newt屁股蹭过椅子的表面使他开始往座位外面出溜。为了不让自己从椅子上跌倒，Newt毅然决定先站起来检查一下自己的情况，说不定是谁给他准备的生日恶作剧。  
然而下一秒更糟糕的事情发生，猛吸的感觉如同席卷了Newt身体的龙卷风。即使周围事物一切太平，可是唯独Newt被这种感觉缠绕几乎无法控制身体的被拖走。  
他身子突然被拉扯向斜前方，导致他的还没跨出课桌的腿狠狠嗑在了桌子腿上。可惜他顾不上发出吃痛的呻吟，因为拉扯感几乎带走了他整个身体的体重，让他根本站不住脚。  
Newt随着被磕到的踉跄抓住自己的课桌，然而吸收感却连带课桌一起将他拉起。因为桌子和Minho都椅子卡在了一起导致Newt不慎脱手，他惊呼同时桌子下落撞到地面的刺耳声音吸引了全部学生目光，Newt的作文纸以及课本和铅笔在桌子上四散甚至滚落地面。  
“Bloody Hell？！”Newt终于惊呼出来，他为了不让自己摔倒只能放弃站住脚的打算，他不停向后移动脚步保持平衡。  
他伸手想要抓住什么停止自己，然而却措不及防的勾住了Minho的书包。Minho傻眼的一把抓自己书包的另一边带子，“Holy Shit？！你发生了什么？！”  
“我都和你说我不知道！”Newt一阵错乱的怒吼，甚至他们早就遗忘了周围刺过来的各种目光。Newt依旧被吸着跑，他手指最后从书包带上被迫松脱，Minho抱着他的包撞回了原先坐着的椅背上。  
Newt发觉自己被朝着门口带去，以至于他侧腰撞到了另一张课桌弄的坐在那里的女生发出尖叫。Newt还来不及道歉和解释，他又被整个身体向后扯的感觉拖离原位。他尝试够到讲台却错失良机。  
边上有些女生带着看到怪人的表情窃窃私语，而男孩们一些人嘲笑的投来目光，甚至有人想要拿起手机拍照。大家都对这个怪异的现象不知所措，却又乐在其中，可就是没人帮忙。  
“别闹了，Newt！”Minho早就收起他往日的松散一脸担心和严肃的从椅子上跳起来，不过他不敢随便接近只是抬起手做出准备扑向一只野兔似的动作。  
“我没有！我停不下来！”Newt侧身以确保自己不会再撞上什么。他弯曲膝盖身体向前试图将自己从这股怪流中拔出，然而这份感觉就好像来自他身体内部。每一块肌肉， 每一条神经，甚至每一颗细胞似乎都在拉扯着他向固定方向移动，“抓住我，Minho！”  
Minho经过提醒才终于从脑震荡般的震惊里恢复理智注意到了事态的严重性，而就在他愣住的半晌中Newt已经被拖到教室大门而正宛如恐怖电影里被怪兽咬住脚拖着跑的受害者一半抓着门框不放。  
Minho一个健步冲上前，可Newt恰好因为坚持不住加上为了确保自己指甲不断断裂膝盖不会跪地而最终被拖出了门框外，而扑空的Minho直接摔在了地上…

学校楼道里一点也不太平，Newt相信自己的样子一定引来了不少骚动。然而他很快发现并非如此，他从教室里被神秘力量拖出来时大家已经对着别处惊呼和低语。  
与此同时他听到了学校铁柜被弄得咔咔作响的噪音，刺耳的声音就连学生们发笑的谈话也遮挡不住。  
Newt转过身开始正面面对走廊道路，他叫着让大家让开但是同时他也失去了可以抓住物体稳住身体的机会。  
他目光很快注意到了不远处的异样，那个身影以及富有特色的声线Newt是不会认错的。  
Thomas就在不远处，他东倒西歪的样子相比喝醉酒更像是被透明人们强行拉着跑。他在努力抓住柜子，可是那些柜子的确没有什么值得他抓住的地方，以至于这位足球队员身子擦过整排柜子撞得上面的锁一阵乱响。  
在柜子前的人们都侧身躲开他，没人知道如何停下Thomas奇怪的行为。Thomas抬手挡住了因为开着门而差点拍到自己脸上的柜门，随着门被狠狠撞上，柜子的主人咒骂出来可惜Thomas除了道歉无能为力。  
Thomas随着一些人转向Newt的目光而注意到了眼前不对劲的金发男孩，Thomas那双蜜糖色眼睛里这次除了惊慌还带着困惑。Newt很少看到Thomas这样惊慌失措的样子，当然他觉得自己的表情大概也好不到哪里去。  
“当心！”当Newt注意到他距离Thomas越来越近的时候赶紧抬高声音提醒，即使他心底清楚他们出现了一样的情况可他依旧不想撞倒别人。  
Newt教室里的学生们都追了出来，大家除了给两个处于异常情况的人绕路外几乎都围成了一堵墙。Newt和Thomas在铁柜和人群形成的通道中快速向彼此靠近，即使Newt尝试移动身体可是他依旧笔直的冲向Thomas。  
“快让开，危险！”Thomas举起手伸到前方一边防止自己撞到什么受伤，一边使劲摆手告诉Newt情况。  
可是Newt也是身不由己，他的鞋底几乎在学校走廊的地上摩擦出不舒服的声响。他感觉自己要滑倒了，于是他使劲往后倒去身体，然而他的体重在这股强大的力量下根本不值一提。  
Minho也从教室追了出来，他费了很大劲才从人墙中露出脸。不过进入他视野的画面足够上他们学校校刊的头条，因为Newt和Thomas抱在了一起，而且还是扑倒在地上。  
Newt早就不清楚自己处于什么情况，他和Thomas来了一个满怀，他终于发现吸收的力量来自对方的身体。这一下并不轻，Newt有点被撞得七荤八素，也不知道自己额头上的疼痛是不是因为弄到了Thomas的下巴。为了不戳到彼此，他们自然张开双臂，因此两个人在大片学生眼底来了一个“深情拥抱”。  
Thomas经过运动的身体比看上去壮实许多，以至于当他扑向Newt的时候Newt毫无招架之力，两个人顿时重重摔到地上。Newt被地面的硬度磕得很痛，而Thomas的重量差点压得他断了气。那个吸收的力量在他们彼此抱一起后就不在那么强烈，反而是身体接触表面之间有种黏在一起的异样感。  
“这是我见过最有冲击力的事情，”Minho站在抱作一团的两个人身边如此感慨。  
“我真的对不起！我不是故意的…!”Thomas抬头看着怀中的人赶紧道歉，Newt只得连连摇头。  
可是当Thomas要起来的时候他们的胸口就好像被彼此吸引一般死命的把Thomas往回拽，而他因为站不起来而再次压上了Newt。Newt和Thomas彼此呜咽出声，却并没有任何帮助，就连手臂都几乎被那股力量弄得抬不起来，此刻都只能绕在对方腰间。  
Thomas决定擦着Newt翻身到地面，可是Newt就好像长在了Thomas身上被一下子揪起身。他们两个人宛如两个在打架缠绕的章鱼，四肢错乱的蹬着可谁都没能起身。  
Newt这次被翻到了上面，他整个趴在Thomas怀里。Newt使劲移动手撑在Thomas身侧的地上抬起上半身，如他所料很快就被拽回了Thomas胸口。此刻他已经累得不行，“我起不来，见鬼！”  
Newt心里七上八下。  
他抱了Thomas！  
他抱了他暗恋的男孩，Thomas！  
可是他们彼此在一片学生的眼下，而且还滚在地上，更别说对话都在一翻惊恐里度过…这根本不在Newt的设想里！  
简直地狱！可是他却能听到学生们起哄的声音…Newt真想杀人。  
“Thomas！Thomas？”一阵呼叫从另一侧传来，地上的两个人条件反射的看过去。只见足球队的队长Gally拨开人群冲到两个人之间，不过却一脸见鬼般的刹住了车，“你到底在做什么？！”  
“你也看到刚才我的情况了，我自己也说不清…”Thomas一脸憋屈的看向Gally。他们是入学以来的好友，不过此时反而很像被父亲质问问题的孩子。  
Gally抱起双臂，那是他思考和怀疑事情时的招牌动作。他的眉毛吊得老高，脸颊因为苦恼而微微涨红，“你可别说你们身体里有个大磁铁，你过来就是为了…额，和这个男孩拥抱？”  
“我们情况一样，”在Newt要开口反驳前Thomas已经开口，“而且说真的，我觉得我们身体里真的有块磁铁。”  
形容得好！Newt在心里赞叹。  
可现在不是赞叹的时候，周围的年轻人们因为这个形容和场景而发现，楼道里掀起一阵小小浪潮。而Newt和Thomas在地上动了几次却都没成功，他们的两位朋友上前在合力下才把他们从地上拽了起来。  
“男孩们，你们最好给我解释一下这是什么情况！”一个略微尖锐的嗓音穿透了众人耳膜，而上课铃也很是时候的响起，可惜并没有人注意到这一点。  
他们的法文老师Mary穿着黑色的紧身制服出现在过道上，也不知道她站在那里多久，又看到了多少…她回头驱散人群可是一点用都没有，最后她放弃而是把目光严厉的头像自己的学生。她多少对这个学校的男孩们束手无策，不过这个画面倒是第一次见到。  
此时此刻即使站着Newt和Thomas也双手环绕对方紧紧抱在一起，就好像在舞会上随着音乐而相互依偎的情侣。当然Newt脸烧的不行，如果人体可以融化那么他大概已经化完并且蒸发干了。当然Thomas也和他同样紧张和窘迫，他不安的行为又犯了，不定都和的手指弄得Newt身上痒痒的。  
“其实我们想说…”Thomas谨慎地开口，“我们大概身体里有块磁铁…”  
Mary表情古怪的看了看周围，显然她并不相信。  
Thomas泄气，他不知道从何解释，“好吧，就是我们也不知道发生了什么。”  
“那么你们最好和校长先生聊聊，”毕竟引发了如此大的骚动，看来见校长必不可少。Thomas和Newt面面相觑，可是让他们发现彼此距离太近以至于他们几乎无法看全对方面容时赶紧别开了脸。

Vince校长坐在那长方形浅褐色办公桌上，和电脑一侧相对的那边摆放着几张相框，据说他已经有三个孩子了。其实看样子大概他刚才正在补早餐，麦当劳的纸袋还放在手旁，也许是因为早上送孩子所以才会吃的有些晚。他的汉堡还没啃一半就迫不得已包起来丢回纸袋中。  
这也不能怪Vince不好好吃饭，谁让他面前办公室沙发上坐着四个学生，其中两个还使劲抱在一起呢？而Mary则站在他的办公桌边上用眼神催促他赶紧把这件事结了。  
“这个事情真是…让我大开眼界，”Vince轻咳一声开口。  
Newt依旧在Thomas怀里，他们一路上走到校长办公室简直费劲艰辛。  
毕竟他们不能就这样面对面抱在一起坐下，这样根本不能好好看向前方。最后他们挣扎很久终于把怀抱松开，不过却肩并肩紧紧靠在一起。Thomas的手绕在Newt肩头，而Newt的手臂环在Thomas腰间，可身体还是不自觉的因为压力而向里侧彼此靠近。  
Minho和Gally分别坐在他们两个人双侧，本来没有他们的事情，然而他们坚持“那是我朋友！我有义务知道他们倒地发生什么了”而前来围观。介于Mary应付不来这么多男孩子，最后把他们统统带来见校长，只是他们的书包还都留在教室里。  
Vince的眼窝很深，这让他有种可以看透人的感觉。四个学生谁都不吭声，毕竟他们已经不知道应该从哪里问起，但起码Thomas和Newt用几分钟形容了他们当时的情况，并且两个人完全吻合，这时候作为证人的Gally和Minho也有了作用。  
Vince双手交叉撑在桌子上，在酝酿了一会后发出了第一个问题，“你们两个人里有个人已经成年，而另一个刚成年？”  
“我兄弟今天过18岁生日，”Newt还没从吸力中移动手臂，Minho已经抬起同侧的拇指指向他代替回答。随后大家周身的气氛表示他们都很想直到Vince是怎么猜中的。  
Vince满意的点点头，嘴角不再困惑反而挂上自信的笑容。他再度扫视过自己的学生，喉咙发出满足的哼声，“看来你们两个是彼此的soul mate。”  
“Soul mate？！”相比学生，Mary反而第一个发出惊叹的人，她吃惊的样子和扭曲的声音足以代表全部人的疑问。  
“那个难道不是一个…大人的玩笑？”Minho回头看了看自己的同学，最后略显无奈的发问，“活这么大我可是在这个城市里一次都没见到过。”  
他们的确听说过，可是就好像一个睡前故事般，因为发现的不多所以无人在意。这故事在极少数情况下会被孩子们拿来开玩笑，但是认真讨论的几率微乎其微，宛如那只是一个都市传说。  
“我活着么大还是见过一次的，”Vince声音低沉而平稳，他走过的岁月和人生经验足以让Minho暂时性安静下来，“这是第二次。Soul mate在成人前…具体是18岁前是不会显露出来的，直到双方都过了18岁才会彼此显示。”  
啊，这就是今早Minho说的成人后的惊喜吧？Newt在心里咕哝，这个惊喜着实太大了！这也说明和Thomas在一个学校这么久都没发生过这种事情的原因，18岁生日给Newt带来了不小冲击。  
“所以说…我们是那个什么soul mate…所以我们才会向磁铁一样相互吸引？”Thomas说话都有点结巴。  
“负极磁铁，”Vince不忘纠正。  
“这有什么意义？”Newt追问，“难道是因为是soul mate所以我们才会迫不得已向着对方靠近么？”  
面对这个听着差点让人捧腹大笑的理由，Vince竟然略带怜悯的点了点头。这无非让在场的所有人都张开嘴下巴要掉地上。  
Gally更是无法接受的拍了一下大腿，“虽说是相互吸引，但是这吸引的…真是让我大开眼界…”他甚至忍不住借用了一下校长先前都句式，其他人纷纷点头。  
“既然叫soul mate，难道不是更加抽象一点的么？”Newt黑着脸问，难道这算是灵魂相吸？“就是用心灵上或者其他更加隐晦的方式表达？”  
“我同意，这简直和名字不相称！”Thomas义正严辞的反对。  
Vince无奈的摇摇头，“那只是一个称呼，不满意的话你可以去问问起名字的人。”  
Minho一脸嫌弃，就好像他觉得起名字的人是一个大傻子，“这应该可以叫magnet mate，或者skin mate吧？”  
“Body mate？”  
“Shut up，Gally，”Thomas瞪过去。  
“Language，Thomas！”Mary提醒。  
“跑题了，”Vince提点后成功吸引来全部目光。他前倾身子，放下来的一只手用两根手指摩擦着桌子表面，似乎显得他及其感兴趣，“不过吸引只会在彼此周身50米处，出了范围即使你们并不远也不会被吸引。”  
“反过来讲，只要我们在彼此的50米处，那么都会发生这种事情？”Newt紧张地询问，毕竟想想都觉得那画面并不美。他甚至担心如果两个人上下楼，走到同一个点上以后楼下的人会不会被吸到屋顶，而或者无法行走移动…这听起来糟糕极了。再说他们现在连分开都分不开。  
Vince点头换来的是其他人倒吸一口气的情况，不过很快Vince眼睛里露出来一点狡猾的样子，看起来就好像他年轻了十岁，“据说soul mate是天生彼此吸引的，比如对方是自己的真命天子。如果看来你们彼此一定早就被对方吸引了，18岁这个槛只不过是为了让你们显露出来彼此的身份。”  
“这是什么意思？”Gally询问。  
Newt此时此刻已经猜到下面会说什么，他身子不自觉的绷紧。不可争论的，Vince抬起食指连带目光的在Thomas和Newt之间扫了扫，“你们是不是早就开始对对方…有意思了？”  
Newt很明显的感觉到Thomas浑身僵硬，希望是好结果…而Newt胸口的跳动恨不得连带他自身都跟着颤。在场其他四双眼睛齐刷刷的把两个人包围。  
搂在一起的两位当事人谁都没哼声，他们甚至没有对视线，因为自己不知道该从何解释。但是这个画面无疑是最好的证明，他们的两位朋友反而一连顿悟。  
“我说呢！”Minho恍然大悟的叫出来，甚至忍不住打了一个响指，“我说为什么你会去看足球队的比赛，甚至排练都没放过！像你这样的运动白痴我以为你终于有活动活动四肢的兴趣！”  
“我该死的不是运动白痴…”Newt眉头不见舒展的回头看向好友，Minho却无视他的目光依旧一脸震撼。  
“难怪你这个钝脑袋会去看那无聊的辩论赛，”Gally也插进来，他抱起双臂后背挺得很直的盯着Thomas，“因为Newt参赛了。我还说像你这种会睡觉的人为何会突然在你听不懂的领域里来了精神。”  
“我听得懂！”Thomas一脸自己被诬陷的样子声音抬高了八度，他低头的时候恰好看到Newt的眼睛，这让他瞬间脸比刚才还要窘迫。“别听他的，我去看了你的比赛，你对辩论很精彩！”Thomas赶紧小声对Newt解释。  
“哦…谢谢，”Newt强装淡定。  
“原来你们早就暗恋对方，”Minho扶额，他心中大概在盘算今日的新闻过多，“你们几乎都没说过什么话，我都没发现！”  
“兄弟，我的震惊不亚于你，”Gally隔开两个当事人对Minho投来感同身受的表情。  
“这听起来很有趣，”Vince作为学校的代表者温柔的笑着给予两个孩子安慰，“彼此暗恋这听起来很可爱，你们年轻人的特权。”Newt相信其实他们这样一定傻爆了，以至于他大概会被Minho拿这件事举例子一年。  
“你们都是…什么时候注意到彼此的？”之前一直沉默的Mary开口强调了一下她的存在感，现在她的口气不再严厉，反而就好像得到了好玩话题的年轻女生。  
Newt感觉脖子在转动的时候都是咔咔响的，以至于他和Thomas对上视线的时候就好像脖骨生了锈似的卡住，“你和Gally代表足球队在学校面前招部员的时候…”  
“那可是高一！我的老天，难道你暗恋了两年半？！”Minho差点晕倒。  
“该死的，不对！”Newt赶紧纠正，他感觉自己就和火山一样可能会使会喷发…不，也是是随时会爆炸的鱼雷，“那时候我只是注意到而已，因为我觉得…他很好看，而且…很适合踢球的身材。”Newt余光小心瞥一眼依旧被自己抱住的人，Thomas目不转睛目光都在闪闪发光，“然后我发现我喜欢Thomas是因为去年年底的预选赛…真的表现很帅。”  
“谢谢你，Newt，”Thomas略微害羞却很开心的声音从Newt耳侧传入，甚至搭载肩上的手还微微用力捏了捏Newt肩头。  
接着大家把目光投向了Thomas，Thomas清了清嗓子，“我带着新部员训练的时候，Newt坐在观众席…他的头发就和阳光一样显眼…”  
“那也是高一，”Gally强调。  
Thomas没有搭理好友，“然后我第二天也看到他，第三次也是，所以有了兴趣…等我发觉的时候我总是会在观众席上找他。”  
“这听起来真浪漫，”Gally的话也不清楚是感慨还是讽刺。  
相对而言Newt心都停跳了半拍，因为他的确注意到过Thomas看向观众席以及自己这边，但是因为不认识Newt一直以为Thomas在找他的朋友或者只是无目的的扫过而已。  
“所以，校长先生？”Thomas收回话题一脸认真的看向Vince，他挑起眉毛口气隐藏着质问，“我们现在分都分不开，你总有什么办法吧？我是说这件事总有办法解决吧？我们不能就这样抱上一天甚至好几天，上厕所或者睡觉什么的怎么办？”  
“的确有解决办法，”Vince从椅子上站起来，双手叉腰。要不说，大家可能以为他后背都在冒金光，“你们接吻就可以了。”  
“啊？”Thomas没注意形象的呆呆发出一个短促的惊叹。  
“只要接吻就可以，”Vince重复一遍，他的表情简直可以用老奸巨猾来形容也不为过，“但是soul mate是彼此相吸的，因此一个吻只能维持四小时，四小时后如果进了范围你们还是会被吸引。”  
Minho捂嘴笑出声，“难道就是和童话里的公主一样，需要王子的吻才能苏醒吗？”  
“Be quiet，Minho！”Newt从牙缝里挤出来。和Thomas接吻？虽然的确很喜欢，但是这进展有点快…太过突如其来。

最后想当然他们需要实行这个计划，为了留下来空间，Vince决定让大家都出去好把校长室好心的借给这两位刚知道彼此心意的新人。Minho虽然说要留下来，但是他还是被Gally揪走了。  
本来还算宽大的校长办公室因为Vince的个人行为而显得略微凌乱，看起来就好像这不是校长办公室，而是截稿日前的编辑部，没人能想象出来他在家里的样子。原本大家在里面聚集的时候显得挺满，然而此刻对于Newt和Thomas却觉得意外的空旷。  
“我没想到你喜欢我…”Thomas最先开的口，他下意识收紧手指却发现捏在了Newt的手臂上，这让他很快又松开了力度，“…真是出乎意料。”  
“的确出乎意料，”Newt相当赞同，他的嘴角向着一边扬起却表情因为心情而略微复杂古怪，“想不到是这样，我们两实在是该死的蠢。”  
相比Newt愤愤的咕哝，Thomas反而被逗笑出来。他一瞬间忘记了情况想要侧身调整姿势，用手拍一拍金发男孩的背。可惜突然的力道就好像一个连接在他们之间的弹簧很快又把Thomas拉了回去，导致Thomas和Newt身子撞在一起发出了短促的呻吟，并一同倒在了棕红色的沙发背中。  
Newt一瞬间可以闻到Thomas头发上的味道，是他喜欢用的那种。还有Thomas衣服上新洗过的气息，洗衣液的味道还很鲜明。这些都让Newt意识到自己距离Thomas多近，这从来没有过，而且怀中的温度也隔着布料传输到他的肌肤，这使得Newt瞬间不知道如何是好。  
这个问题大概他们两个人都有，于是他们挣扎了一会重新坐直身子，在此期间他们一次都没分离成功。  
“看来不试试那个我们大概就只能一直维持这个姿势了，”Newt伤脑筋同时也下定决心。低下头中Newt注意到他们的腿紧紧贴在一起，而Thomas的另一只手还搭在他的腿上延伸至他的腰部，而他的手也毫不知觉的抓着对方的手臂。  
“如果我亲你，你会介意么？”Thomas的询问时候声音不自觉的有些小，可是对于现在的Newt来讲那低沉轻语如此贴近，就连呼吸和对方的味道也那么清晰，宛如蛊惑。  
Newt当然想让Thomas吻自己。  
虽然他之前没想过，可当被询问后他清楚他想要。  
“我总是不自觉的寻找你的身影，”Thomas自嘲似的勾起嘴角的苦笑，“如果你也喜欢我的话，那么…就从现在开始交往吧？”  
这话让Newt快速抬起头，他略微吃惊的不安展现在白皙的面容上，然而脸颊泛着红。Newt怎么想承认自己会和女生一样，不过他就是控制不了，毕竟正式算一下至少也暗恋了Thomas两年半。  
“Soul mate么，也许除了这点奇怪的体质，我们的确是内心相互喜欢的，”Newt思索。  
“我真的喜欢你，”Thomas收紧了手臂，瞬间让他们因为彼此之间的吸力而快速的紧贴，这也让Newt的目光映入对方的衬衫领子而不再是面容。他的鼻尖因为拉里而随着枕上Thomas肩膀的头而擦过了对方的脖子，他听到Thomas的呢喃，“我确信我们是真的灵魂相吸。”  
Newt手从对方的腰上移开，滑上对方的肩膀握住，让两个人之间分开一些距离以便可以注视彼此，“既然已经交往的话，那么这对于我们来说接吻应该很正常。”  
得到了应许的Thomas不再多说，他嘴唇贴上去的时候那股遍布全身的吸力将他带动。  
他控制不了的按上Newt的唇瓣，两个人的初吻如此深而猛烈。  
他们几乎想要把双唇揉入对方炙热的口腔，吮吸和摩擦都带着压制不了的力度将堆积的感情在对方口中扩散。  
Newt随着换气嗅到了自己不曾察觉到的味道，Thomas在他大脑中绘制的图片变得相当清晰。  
他们的手随着亲吻的失神而松开，一口气下来后才彼此分开。Newt自己也不清楚脸颊的烫是来自对方抽取走的空气还是来自自己心动的脉搏，不过他发现那股吸力就好像被他们的亲吻吸走一样消失无踪。  
“四小时以后么？感觉我们以后会成为学校接吻第一多的情侣，”彼此往后坐终于找到舒服姿势后，Thomas盯着自己的手发问。他也和Newt一样吃惊于先前的神秘力量如何如同幻觉似的消散。  
“也许这会磨破我的嘴唇，”Newt打趣的说，他手整理好因为刚才那一连串事情而不再整齐的衣服。  
Thomas蜜糖色的眼睛此时从最深处散发出来光彩，Newt第一次这么近且直视过去。他觉得Thomas瞳仁的颜色如此不可思议。清澈且甘甜，不像一些人那么深邃，也不想那一些人那么明亮，而是柔和却轻快当混合。那闪闪发光的琥珀色似乎可以随着他心情而波动。  
Thomas同样被Newt吸引，那双柔和的眼睛相比加了牛奶的咖啡更像是牛奶巧克力，深沉中带着智慧，却让Thomas觉得意外可爱。  
Thomas禁不住掌心曾过沙发的皮质够到了Newt的指间，“现在还没破，别担心。”  
Thomas扣住了Newt，力度并不重却带着猛烈的渴望。他和Newt再一次亲吻，这次没有吸力只凭借他们的意识。  
Newt从来都不理解唇吻可以传达什么，可是此刻他却深切的感受到了那份柔软上传来的感情。他知道Thomas很激动也很愉快，而Newt相信Thomas一定也从他的回应中感受到了一样的感情。  
大门被猛然推开，Minho鼓着掌蹦出来，即使被Mary提醒却也无济于事。Thomas和Newt条件反射性的松开彼此，然而心中却莫名的尴尬。他们不是尴尬亲吻被看到，而是尴尬自己的反应，Newt觉得作为情侣也许他们并不用为此而害羞。  
随后他们的两位朋友惊叹于亲吻真的可以解除“磁性”，简直和童话没什么两样。Gally建议最好那个表计算一下四小时的时间，而在外面等的时候Gally已经和Minho成为了一条战线，他们将会在这对soul mate彼此相吸且站不住脚的时候给予协助。Newt骤然要感谢Minho的一片好心，不过他也更没有资格拒绝Minho的作业帮忙请求。

风声在学校里走露得比龙卷风还要快而猛烈，Newt和Thomas是soul mate的事情经过两节课和一个午餐几乎传遍了学校。  
Newt不得不说他今日从生日快乐的恭喜转战到了找到soul mate的恭喜里，弄得他脑袋发胀。下课后他会被围着叽叽喳喳问个不停，而Minho却极其享受的给他一个个揭发话题。  
午饭过后的休息时间里他们也几乎没有空闲时间，Newt感觉到自己的低气压。如果那些人再缠着自己，那么他大概就要发火了。好在Minho是一个值得信赖的朋友，他很容易察觉到Newt的心情，因此他帮忙驱散了人群。  
“抱歉，我不知道算不算打扰…”突然一个女声传来，Newt本来有点不耐烦，可当他发现时Teresa以后就立马缓和了表情。  
Newt想到今天还有一件事情没有完成，这这是绝佳的机会。于是他站起身面向黑发女生，手因为紧张而没有目的的拉下衣服的边缘，“不会，怎么了？”  
“我是想说恭喜的，”Teresa可爱的笑着，有些不好意思的两只手交叉摆弄着手指，“我觉得和你Tom在一起真的很可爱！我会支持你们的。”  
“谢谢，”不知道如何回答，Newt只能千篇一律。  
“还有生日快乐，今天对你真是一个大日子。”  
这是好机会！Newt赶紧趁热打铁，“谢谢你。对了，我们晚上在14街那边的德国餐厅有晚餐，你要一起来吗？当然，我们也有蛋糕。”  
Teresa的笑容扩大，碧绿的眼睛充满光彩，“很开心你能邀请我！我当然去，这可是我们城第一个重大消息。”  
“那真是…太好了，”一谈到soul mate的奇迹就让Newt一阵紧张，他还是相当的不适应，“你可以带上你的朋友么，比如Sonya，还有Harriet她们…？”  
“当然，当然，”Teresa果断的点头回答，“我们都很支持你和Tom！你们那么般配，我们简直想成为你们的后援队！”  
老天爷，竟然自己有了后援队？Newt在心中感到了一阵尴尬的冲击，他希望这可以当作没发生。不过他意外在于他和Thomas一起竟然得到了那么多支持，而他也不敢相信soul mate为他的人生带来了多大的影响。  
Newt自然而然也脑中浮现出来Thomas的笑容…这是一个极大的好事。  
“那么6点在店门口见！”Newt嘱咐的同时目送Teresa离开  
当他回过身，Minho坐在餐桌边对他狠狠比了一个拇指，“我爱死你了，兄弟！”当然这都归功于Sonya会去晚餐，“今日好事不断！我们一定要好好喝一顿！”  
“咳！”  
“唔…喝一杯…”Minho在Newt黑脸之前赶紧改口，“作为你邀请到了Sonya的报答，我会负责你一整学年的数学的！”  
随后两个人打算离开餐厅找个安静的地方，距离上课还有十二分钟，Newt想静一静大脑。然而事与愿违，他刚起身就听到了相机快门的声音，高一新生的校刊摄影新手Chuck正从镜头后面露出他的小胖脸，并且因为心情高涨而涨得通红。  
Newt低下头深吸一口气忍不住去翻白眼。他应该告诉这位小男孩不要随便拍他。不过Chuck却一脸天真，简直就不像是刚上高中的孩子。  
突然间Newt身体被突然一拽，他发出一声惊呼转身稳住脚，却发现身后并没有人。这股力量未消退，在Chuck开口好奇询问之前Newt已经被拉里原地。看来Thomas就在附近，不用想了。  
“哦天，又来了，”Minho哀叹一声从椅子上蹦起身，他这次成功上前拉住Newt的手臂，却发现这股力量大的连他都拖动，“你们的吸力大得譬如南北极磁场！”  
Newt没时间吐槽和纠正Minho的蹩脚形容，他脚步滑动简直如鞋底抹了油。很快他发现了Thomas从餐厅另一边被“拽”过来，手里还夹着一本厚重的数学硬皮书。他也努力保持平衡，好在Gally从另一侧扶住了他。  
在两个人快速接近之差几步的时候，Minho和Gally松开手确保他们不会撞成一堆。而New提及Thomas都对彼此下意识的张开双手，如同碰碰车似的投入对方的怀抱，Thomas的数学书也落到地上。  
周围的人群发出一片欢呼和起哄的笑声，他们包围圈腾出来的空地就好像给Newt他俩打了聚光灯。  
“我需要说，你们的秀恩爱都快闪瞎我了，”Gally忍不住扶额遮面。  
再次近距离注视彼此，Newt和Thomas依旧心里打鼓，毕竟这可是交往的第一天，但是他们表现的就好像要拿下学校最佳情侣评选似的。Newt还听到了咔嚓咔嚓快门的声响，想也知道那一定是Chuck，这一期的校刊头条无疑就要归属Newt他俩了。  
“Newt…”Thomas因为尴尬而犹豫几秒，但他的目光却满满真情，“生日快乐，”他凑近Newt诚挚的私语，呼吸擦过Newt鼻梁。  
“想不到你知道我生日…哦，对了，Thomas？”Newt终究下定决心，而他觉得现在是他最有底气的时候，“你愿意来参加今晚的生日晚餐吗？”  
“求之不得，”Thomas口气变得轻快，且不自觉的眨了眼睛，“其实我早就知道你生日…你不是认识Alby吗？我上次问了他…我还给你准备了礼物，本来说今天放学给你…”  
再次出乎意料，可是当知道一切真相后Newt也不用过度吃惊，毕竟Thomas也暗恋了他两年半。Newt开始思考去年生日时自己柜子上挂着的匿名巧克力口袋是不是也来自Thomas，这需要他今晚问问。  
大概因为他们的私语，那些围观的人群等得不耐烦。也不知道谁带头喊的“Kiss”，结果变成全部人有节奏的拍手一同喊着Kiss口号催促他俩。  
也对，毕竟交往了，这是理所当然，正大光明的！  
Newt别过头看向自己的男友，再次被那双深情的琥珀眼睛吸引，迫使Newt深吸了一口气。  
他和Thomas不自觉的羞涩笑出来，可是都知道彼此多么期待。  
他们在欢呼中接吻。  
这次磁力消失，然而他们的唇并未分开。


End file.
